Réactions inattendus
by lulu59
Summary: Et si les réactions n'étaient comme on le voulait!


**Réactions Inattendues**

Steve et Danny sont chez eux dans le salon entrain de regarder la télévision tranquillement. Personne ne sait encore qu'ils sont ensemble mais Danny ne veux plus se cacher.

- Babe? l'appela Danny.  
- Oui, bébé.  
- On pourrait peut-être l'annoncer aux autres ce week-end, tu ne penses pas. Cela va faire 1 an qu'on est ensemble et 3 mois qu'on est fiancé.  
- Danno, on en a déjà parler. Je ne suis pas prêt pour le dire aux autres.  
- Steven, ce sont nos amis ils ont le droit de savoir, rouspéta Danny.

Steve souffle en sachant que son homme a raison. Il se relève un peu et met son visage tout près de celui de Danny. Steve l'embrasse avec douceur et Danny approfondit le baiser.

- Ce week-end chez nous, ça te va?  
- Excellent, tu leur annonces vu que c'est chez toi, Babe.  
- Evidemment, Bébé, bien évidemment.

Au courant de la semaine, Steve invite tout leurs amis à venir manger un barbecue chez lui. Viens le jour J, Danny est stressé contrairement à Steve.

- Comment peux-tu être calme? demanda Danny nerveusement.  
- Bébé, ce sont nos amis pourquoi ne seront-ils pas content pour nous?.  
- Je ne sais pas, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Steve, répondit-il.

Steve enlace Danny pour lui prouver qu'il n'a pas à avoir peur. Ils sont comme ça jusqu'à qu'ils entendent la sonnette. Steve va leur ouvrir tandis que Danny finit de préparer le repas de ce soir. Ils se dirigent tous à la petite plage, Steve s'occupe du barbecue. Le repas se passe dans la bonne humeur, Danny débarrasse avec Steve. Ils vont dans la cuisine, Steve dépose un baiser sur les lèvres de Danny pour lui montrer qu'il est prêt à leur annoncer. Ils les rejoignent dehors, Danny est extrêmement nerveux.

- Les amis nous avons une nouvelle à vous annoncer, déclara Steve.

Les conversations s'arrêtent d'un coup et tout le monde les regardent. Danny passe sa main dans ses cheveux. Steve prend la main de son amour et lui sourit.

- Danny et moi nous sommes ensemble depuis 1 ans et pour finir nous allons nous marier, avoua Steve.

Ils regardent leurs amis pendant un long moment avant qu'un des leurs les prend dans ses bras pour les féliciter.

- Félicitation les gars, tout mes vœux de bonheur! s'exclama Jenna.  
- Merci, Jenna, dirent-ils ensemble.

Tandis que Jenna les félicite, les autres les regardent avec une expression horrifiée. Danny sent que son mauvais pressentiment est entrain de se réaliser.

- Comment vous pouvez nous faire ça! Danny tu penses à Grace et à ton ex-femme! s'exclama Kono.  
- Grace est au courant Kono et Rachel aussi, et eux au moins accepte notre amour! s'écria Danny.

Kono se lève et va pour gifler Danny mais Steve l'arrête au dernier moment. Chin ainsi que Kamekona rejoignent Kono puis ils partent tous sans regarder le couple et Jenna. Danny les voit partir, des larmes menacent de sortir mais il secouent la tête pour les enlever. Steve le prend dans ses bras sous les yeux de Jenna.

- Bébé, ne pleure pas, je ne les pensais pas comme ça. Ils se disent nos amis mais en fait ils sont tous comme les autres, grogna Steve.  
- Je suis désolé, vous pouvez compter sur moi les gars, annonça Jenna  
- Je te remercie, Jenna. Veux-tu que je te raccompagne chez toi? proposa Steve.  
- Ca ira Steve, j'ai pris ma voiture, je vous laisse à demain les amoureux.

Jenna pars en les laissant tout les deux. Danny pleure toujours et Steve le serre un peu plus dans ses bras. Steve décide d'aller dans leur chambre, Danny le suit comme un automate. Ils s'installent dans leur lit, Danny vient se coller automatiquement contre Steve. Il pose sa tête contre la poitrine de Steve, il se souvient d'une chanson qui résume ce qui vient de se passer.

_S'aimer pour nous est interdit  
Impossible amour  
Mais amour infini  
S'aimer pour nous n'est pas permis  
Indicible est l'amour  
C'est ce qu'ils nous auront appris_

Danny se rapproche un peu plus de son amour et commence à s'endormir. Steve lui passe sa main dans les cheveux de son homme et l'embrasse sur le front avant de dormir à son tour.

_Un mois plus tard: _

Après l'annonce de leur amour, ce fut impossible de travailler avec les cousins. Les tensions étaient palpâtes entre eux, Jenna fut obligé de leur servir de bouclier car Kono voulait faire du mal à Danny parce qu'ils apprirent qu'elle était amoureuse de Steve. Heureusement pour le couple, l'ex-femme et la fille de Danny ainsi que Jenna les soutenaient énormément. Puis un jour, le téléphone de Danny sonna.

- Danny c'est Rachel, j'ai une nouvelle qui pourrait vous promettre un nouveau départ, dit-elle.  
- Ah bon? demanda Danny.  
- Oui, Stan vient d'être muté à New York, répondit-elle.  
- Ca peut-être une bonne idée. J'en parle à Steve et je te rappelle après.  
- Pas de problème.

Ils raccrochèrent et Danny courut vers Steve avec un immense sourire aux lèvres ce qui étonna un peu Steve. Comme Danny n'avait plus la même joie qu'avant.

- Babe! s'exclama Danny.  
- Bébé qu'est ce qui se passe? demanda Steve.  
- Rachel vient de me dire que Stan est muté à New York, annonça Danny.  
- Et tu es content parce que Grace va être loin de toi.  
- Mais non, pour un nouveau départ là-bas, enfin je te le propose, dit-il.  
- Tu as raison, Bébé. On sera mieux là-bas mais pour Jenna?  
- Elle peut venir avec nous comme elle fait partie de notre famille.

Danny prend Steve dans ses bras, ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement quand ils furent interrompu par Jenna. Ils se séparèrent et ils commencèrent à expliquer à Jenna ce qu'ils comptait faire. Jenna fut touché de faire parti de leur famille, elle qui avait perdu son mari. Elle accepta avec enthousiasme puis Danny appela Rachel pour lui dire qu'ils partaient avec eux à New-York. Leur demande de mutation fut prête au bout de deux jours grâce au Gouverneur qui fut peiné de les voir partir mais il comprit pourquoi. Ils arrivèrent à New York dans la semaine qui suffit leur décision. Et depuis ce jour, Steve et Danny filèrent le parfaite amour et se marièrent aussi.


End file.
